only disguises
by takahashi hatake
Summary: summary:oh well apajadinya kalau seorang pewaris tunggal yang tampan berubah menjadi culun?


Gomen..all reader to read this ugly...fic..

The tittle is

Kakashi hatake and sakura haruno(kakasaku)

Baiklah we start it now...

**ONLY ****DISGUISES**

Kakasku fic

Enjoy

Warning:

Gaje,ooc,ngak jelas rate T...

**Kakashi POV**

"hmm...ternyata sekolah ini boleh juga..apakah aku akan menemukannya disini?"kata seseorang berambut silver,kacamata yang minta ampun tebalnya dan ...culun,pastinya kita semua telah tahu..ya itulah di kakashi hatake..seorang pewaris tunggal dari hatake corp,boleh dibilang mengapa dia culun ketika ke sekolahnya khs(konoha high school)itu di karenakan karenakan suatu mukjizat atau kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh sang pewaris tersebut.

**End of kakashi POV**

"sakura-chan...!"teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah ino yamanaka.

"ada ap sih ino-pig"ucap seseorang yang bernama sakura haruno,ya sakura haruno adalah seorang siswi di khs yang terpintar diantara teman-teman sederajatnya dan juga yang paling cantik melebihi senpai-senpainya.

"kamu tahu nanti dikelasku ada seorang anak baru yang katanya dari luar konoha"seru ino dengan mata bahagia.

"oh..terus apa hubungannya denganku?"tanyanya serambi mengetahui sifat temannya yang selalu bahagia atau lebih tepatnya senang kalau mendengar murid baru apalagi laki-laki.

"dengarkan dulu sakura,dia itu berasal dari luar konoha,dia itu seorang laki-laki dan kuharap dia melebihi sasuke"..sasuke adalah seorang anak pindahan dari suna yang menjadi mantan pacarnya ino.

"hmm,,,...terus,ino ak ngak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu,kita bertemu lagi pada jam istiharat? "

"baiklah"

~000~

"halo,anak-anak selamat pagi,hari ini kita kedatangan seorang siswa pindahan dari england"kata iruka sensei.'inilah yang ku tunggu-tunggu'seru gadis yamanaka itu."nah,sagashi sihlakan masuk".

Dan tampaklah sesosok manusia berambut silver yang rapih memakai baju yang terlihat culun dengan masker plus kacamata setebal kaca itu juga satu kelas langsung sweeatdrop dengan tanpa komando dari ketua kelas,ino yang dari tadi berharap menemukan sosok pangeran langsung pingsan ditempat.'sejelek itukah aku?'batin sagashi.

"nah,sagashi perkenalkan namamu"seru iruka-sensei.

"baiklah,namaku sagashi elric,saya bersal dari engaland,mohon bantuannya"seraya sagashi sambil menunduk.

"baiklah sagashi silahkan duduk di sebelah sasuke," "baiklah sensei"

"nah,anak-anak buka halaman 45"seru iruka sensei

~000~

Trrinng...tttrrriinggg...bunyi bel menandakan waktu istirahat.

"ino,sini"seru sakura kepada temannya.

"jadi ino bagaimana teman pindahanmu itu?"tanyanya lagi.

"yah,dia tidak sesuai dengan harapanku,_forehead_,dia sangat culun...hiks"seru gadis yamanaka itu dengan tersendu-sendu.

"sudahlah ino,mungkin dia memang dan bukan jodohmu"seru sakura.

"apa yang kau maksudmu jodoh?"seru ino dengan wajah yang marah.

"oh,well kau bilang dia culun pasti dia bukan jodohmu kan?"sakura berbalik nanya kepadanya.

"ya,sih,ya udah aku ada janji dengan sai ,bye-bye sakura-chan"

"Bye,ino"

~000~

Entah mengapa sakura ingin sekali ke perpustakaan.,mungkin dia rindu akan gudang ilmu tersebut dan tidak disangka datang dari arah berlawanan dari sakura datanglah sagashi sehingga menyebabkan tabrakan yg mengerikan sekali.

"aduh,kalau jalanlihat-lihat,dong!"ucap sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yg terbentur tadi.

"wah,maaf-maaf saya tidak sengaja,_sorry?_"ucap sagashi yang tak lain adalah kakashi."apakah mau kubawa ke uks?"lanjut kakashi.

"tidak usah,aku baik-baik saja kok"ucap sakura lemah.

"hm,_okay_ ah..perkenalkan namaku sagashi elric murid baru pindahan dari england,kamu siapa?"ucap kakashi kepada seseorang yang berambut pink tersebut.

'hm..jadi dia anak baru hehe..culun juga'batin sakura."namaku haruno sakura salam kenal"ucap sakura seraya mengangkat tangan (maksud author mau berjabat tangan).

**Kakashi POV**

'hm,apakah dia yang dibicarakan oleh ayah,ternyata dia sangat menarik'senyum tiba-tiba mengembang di pipi well boleh dibilang gadis ini cukup cantik,ah tidak sangat cantik.

'apakah aku bisa memilikinya?'

End kakashi POV

"hey,ada apa denganmu tadi ketawa sendiri sekarang malah muram,kamu sakit?"tanya sakura

"hm,tidak hanya kepikiran sesuatu,ya udah aku pergi dulu,_nice to meet you,sakura_"seru kakashi meninggalkan sakura yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan orang aneh itu.

~000~

Hari telah menunjukkan jam 7 malam selepas makan malam bersama orang membereskan piring-piring dibantu oleh ayah pun memulai pembicaraan.

"sakura,apakah kamu mau ikut ayah dan ibu pesta di kediaman hatake malam ini"

"pesta?hatake?hm..?"tampak sakura mulai pikir apakah dia akan ikut atau tidak.

"bila tidak ingin ikut,ya~tidak apa –apa"jawab ayah sambil merapikan dasinya.

"baiklah,yah aku akan ikut"ucap sakura yang tanpa dikomando langsung masuk kekamarnya,memang sakura juga sangat menyukai pesta dan juga pesta ini di langsunbgkan di kediaman hatake,entah mengapa hatinya sangat senang.

**To Be Countinue**

Gomen...hanya ini yang saya bisa kalau mau ejek, nghina ngak apa-apa kok ikhlas saya...

Hehee...i love you all...(ginilah author gila).

Tolong review ya..love you...


End file.
